But Seriously, She Won't
}} Roy and Haley discuss their situation and Belkar's immediate future. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: Hey, Roy. Roy: Look at this. It's going to take me half the night just to get this back to usable condition Haley: No, please, don't fawn all over me just because we retrieved you from death itself. It's embarassing[sic]. Roy: Right, well, thanks for that too. Haley: Just don't do it again OK? Roy: Missed me, did you? Haley: Sure. Every archer needs a meat shield to hide behind. Roy: Heh. Haley: Plus...I don't think I'm really cut out to be leader. Roy: You did alright, as far as I could see. Haley: See? You could see us? Roy: Some of the time. Haley: I'm surprised you remember everything. Roy: I don't. Not everything. I remember the clouds, and my father, and a glowing ball of light. And I remember what I saw when I was floating around down here. Roy: But beyond the Big Golden Gate... it's all a blur. A big happy fulfilling blur, but still. Roy: And for some reason, I have this awesome idea for a cool sword move...I think I might try it out later, see if it works. Haley: So...you know about Belkar, then? That the Mark of Justice got removed? Roy: Yeah, I know. I watched the little jerk whack the Oracle. (He got better.) Haley: What do we do if we can't control him? Roy: We run out the clock. Roy (inset): Pretty soon, Belkar's fate will be someone else's problem. Someone bony with a black robe and a big scythe. Until then, we do what we can to keep him pointed at the bad guys. Belkar: Wait, you're THANKING me for dumping you off of a cliff?!? O-Chul: Without your cowardly actions, I could not have gone where I needed to be difficult though it was. O-Chul: However, should I learn of you treating any other person in this manner, I will gut you with my hands. Haley: That may be easier than before—ever since he woke up from the coma, he's been Employee of the Month. Roy: Do you think it's a legitimate change of heart? Haley: Hell, no. I think it's a ploy. Roy: Well, if it's a ploy that takes...let's see...more than seven weeks for him to pull off, we don't have a problem. Haley: Do you really think we can end this whole thing—beat Xykon and the goblins in just seven weeks? Roy: I'll bet you ten gold pieces that we can. Haley: You're on. Roy and Haley look at the sunset. Roy: You're not going to sabotage the mission to win ten gold, are you? Haley: Hey, now, see? We'll get you thinking like a rogue yet! Trivia * Comic number 666 as number of the beast was expected to be something in a preemptive link|114966}} discussion thread. External Links * 666}} View the comic * 116629}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy is Back in the Game and the Order is Reunited